Love or Revenge
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: After becoming a full reaper Saige meets and falls for the former Jack the Ripper, what happens when her attraction goes horribly wrong and he leaves her for dead leading to a new transformation and the desire for revenge. But will she have her revenge or will love mend a wounded heart?
1. Chapter 1 Test to Party

**Hey everyone its B. Lotusflower I decided to start another Grell romance fanfic I will still focus on Pretending or Not but I needed to get this idea published and this story idea was driving me nuts. Remember I don't own anything of Black Butler just my Ocs. Also story is right after Jack the Ripper will not go by series.**

**Ch. 1 Test to Party**

"I did it, I did it!" Saige ran freely through the halls of Dispatch a huge smile on her face as she practically jumped, cartwheeled, and dodged reapers who just happened to be in her way. They bowed in her direction once they realized who she was but Saige didn't notice the girl was on a mission to find her best friend and to tell him the good news before her parents' announced it. Since her parents were the rulers of the realm no news or gossip escaped them obviously when she reached them they would be aware of the news. The reaper rolled her eyes vividly spotting her best friend cruzing on his lawn mower.

"Ronald, Ronald I passed my field test with flying colors!" Saige handed the reaper her paper and smiled brightly." Do you know what this means?" he asked." Yeah now I can join you as a field agent or do some other occupation to benefit our realm!" she answered also breathless from running." No that means the party is on! "He yelled immediately getting a punch in the arm by the girl." Is that all you care about Knox?" He laughed rubbing his arm. Saige's parents had promised that if she successfully passed her test then the reaper could have her party. Her dream had become a reality and tonight they would celebrate.

"Anyway since the party is a go am I invited?" Saige laughed punching his arm again." Of course numskull it wouldn't be a party without the great Ronald Knox but my sister said if you attempt to flirt with her again she will gut like a fish and even though she's a record-keeper she can still do it." Ronald gulped nodding that he understood not to get on Melda's bad side." Well I have to go see ya tonight!" Saige yelled running to the other side of the building to the library where her sister was working." Melda!" the young reaper turned seeing her sister organizing a group of files while on top of a ladder. The woman had short dark brown hair, yellow-green, and wore a nice dress shirt with a half inch skirt.

Melda was considered ordinary compared to other female reapers but to Saige she was the opposite there was more to her than people would believe. She was extremely intelligent, hardworking and secretly was a private tutor to many reaperlings who struggled in their studies. Saige admired her sister's kind heart but was also a little jealous too; compared to Melda she was not that smart but Saige was quick-thinking and a skilled fighter. Yet when it came to looks the girl felt that her long dark blonde hair could not compete with her sister's spunky style.

"You're having insecure thoughts again aren't you?" She heard Melda utter more to herself than to Saige." No stop reading my mind!" she yelled before Melda hushed her." Saige this is a library if you want to yell go outside." The girl huffed;" You sound like grandma right now you know that? Anyway I'll see you at home." Melda waved a good-bye as Saige walked outside to a large building that was attached to Dispatch. She sighed going inside sensing her parents had just finished another council meeting and caught a glimpse of the elders leaving their house.

"Mama, Papa!" Saige screamed running into her father's arms." There you are back so soon my youngest?" She broke from her father's embrace glaring at him viciously;" Papa I am no longer the baby Rory is since he's five." The girl said motioning to the fussy light brown haired boy in her mother's arms." And besides I'm nineteen no longer the youngest." He smiled kissing his daughter's head." Of course my little princess also we heard someone passed their test." Saige positioned her arms behind her back;" Who knows maybe I did maybe I didn't; it's a mystery." Her father chuckled also placing his hands behind his back challenging his daughter.

"What do you think Wendolyn?" The woman placed Rory down at her feet and gazed between her husband and daughter trying not to laugh at the sight." Well I think we should look at the paper Saige has in her hands Samir maybe that will hold some answers." He nodded taking the paper and gazing at it to confirm that his daughter had indeed passed her test." We were right you did pass."

Saige jumped into her father's arms hugging him tightly." So I can have my party right?" Samir looked at Wendolyn her face serious." A promise is promise dear." Samir's head buried itself into his daughter's shoulders he would probably regret the party later.

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Feared Reaper

**Hey everyone its B. Lotusflower here is a new chapter to my new story Love or Revenge. Remember I don't own anything of Black Butler just my Ocs. **

**Ch. 2 The Feared Reaper**

"Saige you don't want to be late do you?" Melda questioned from the bottom of the staircase. The woman adjusted the sleeves of her shirt and slipped on some matching sliver heels as she watched the clock." Hey it's ok to be fashionable late so stop rushing me it's my party after all!" the girl replied skipping down the steps; she wore a tight black and lavender dress that reached an inch pass her knees. Checkered stockings covered her curved thighs and her feet were securely hidden by a pair of dark black high heeled boots. Saige quickly placed a striped headband in her hair before she and Melda sprinted to the ballroom. The entire area was packed with reapers from every division; all of them were either dancing, singing, eating, or laughing without a care in the world.

"This place is packed to the brim; come on Saige let's find mom and dad." Melda stated pulling her little sister through the crowd of partying reapers." There you two are!" A voice shouted as the girls gazed toward the voice. Behind them was a tall young man with short blonde hair next to him was a young woman with long red-black strands and wearing a stunning blue dress." Hunter! What are you doing here? Mama said you would be working late I was only expecting Aroma to attend." Saige said hugging her thirty year old brother." Yes, you can say I forced Hunter to go after all its not everyday someone in the realm becomes a full reaper." Aroma stated receiving a small hug from Melda. She was right it was very rare for a reaper to pass the soul collection test either the soul would be taken by a demon or die before its time. When this occurred the reaper is forced to take summer classes or community service both sessions were rumored to be torturous and back-breaking work. Aroma stood next to Hunter; she reached her hand over his ears." I believe Hunter needed a break since he agreed to be William's assistant he's been under a great deal of stress and I don't want his blood pressure to go up." The reaper said tugging his ears as a silent warning for him not to go running to finish paperwork.

Melda nodded agreeing with her sister-in-law." It's a good thing you did stop Hunter from overworking himself this family does not handle stress well. And it is rumored that if a reaper gets overly stressed they get the thorns of death." Hunter frowned." That's only a myth now how about we all find mom and dad so we can begin the party okay." He said purposely changing the subject." The girls sighed then followed Hunter's trail which did lead to Samir and Wendolyn." Finally you're here." Samir said welcoming his children and daughter-in-law." Sorry got lost in the crowd." Melda said making an excuse. Their father sighed tapping his glass getting all of their guests' attention:" Welcome my fellow divine citizens we are gathered together today to celebrate my youngest daughter Saige Amelia Alcorn's greatest accomplishment. With a humble heart I am proud to announce that she is now officially a full reaper to Dispatch and society." The enormous crowd cheered wildly over the news but quickly became silent once again when Samir raised his right hand for their continued attention.

"So tonight I encourage you to celebrate, be merry and be thankful for another comrade added to your ranks. Send her your blessings and well wishes as you enjoy the party thank you." Immediately after the speech the reapers returned to their merry-making." Thanks for your kind words Papa are you and Mama staying for the party?" Saige asked looking back and forth between her two loving caregivers." No dear we will return for the night besides Rory is at home with nanny and has the tendency to get up every few hours. But you enjoy the party but don't stay too late. Hunter, Melda that goes for you two." Wendolyn said taking her husband's hand and walking outside to their home.

After a few minutes, Saige looked around the ballroom Melda was conversing with her friends at a nearby table while Hunter and Aroma were slow dancing romantically on the dance floor with other married couples. Her heart ached at the beautiful sight she was so happy that at least one of her siblings found love; Melda could have if she didn't bury herself in files and Rory was too young for that sort of relationship. Saige on the other hand knew she was a different story; no guys really interested her at the moment but the girl did desire to have love in her life. She thought back to when her parents told her how they had met; Samir and Wendolyn were both members of the council and had somehow fallen in love with each other as years passed.

Saige shook her head violently; her parents' love story was cute but ordinary. The reaper wanted a bizarre, exciting and unassuming romance similar to what Hunter and Aroma had. The two were field agents in training when they met; they hated and competited against each other every chance they got. Their feud turned to passionate romance when they were assigned together for their final reaper test; not only did they successfully collect the soul but sealed their destinies with a sweet loving kiss afterwards." Saige! Been looking all over but the crowd got too big." Ronald said causing the girl to break from her thoughts.

"Oh I was looking for you to anyway enjoying the party?" Saige asked smiling in order to make Ronald feel comfortable." Oh, where do I begin so far fantastic and I met up with my buds Eric and Alan. Do you want me to introduce you? Because they will be your co-workers if you decide to be a field agent that is." Saige's eyes brightened she had always wanted to meet some of the high ranking agents but they were always on the field or filing paperwork." I'd be honored!" Ronald took her hand in his own preparing to move through the crowd until a gasp was heard near the door and the entire room went silent as a strange figure came into view.

Reapers huddled together whispering to one another as the mysterious reaper stepped into the room. He was clad in a dark black cloak covering his entire frame expect his head which was shielded by an enormous amount of blood red hair. His yellow-green eyes narrowed into slits at those who stared at him in malice and fear. With his ears he could hear their hateful remarks:" What is he doing here?", "Who invited Sutcliff to this party. He's an embarrassment to our species. Did you hear he killed all those women who not on the To die list? I heard he was posing as a butler and killed his mistress how shameful!"

He gritted his teeth wishing he had stayed in London instead of allowing William to drag him back to this world that refused to accept him." Ronald who is that?" Saige whispered as her eyes remained trained on the handsome reaper." Remember when your parents had a chain of emergency meetings?" Ronald said gaining a nod from the girl." Yes father had said a rouge field agent had disappeared and was killing souls who were not scheduled to die. It took months for the other agents to pinpoint his exact location which was London; I do believe mama said that the humans were calling him Jack the Ripper." Ronald sighed his hand still connected to Saige's." That's him Grell Sutcliff." She stifled a gasp gazing once more at the man who was nearing the punch bowl. Without thinking Saige walked calmly from the crowd and approached the red reaper ignoring the frightened and confused faces from the crowd." Here let me help you with that." Saige grabbed a cup and poured some punch for reaper then proceeded to address the others." Back to what you were doing alright nothing to see here! He is a guest as all of you are!" she said as everyone returned to their activities.

"Thanks but I could take care of myself." He uttered sipping the refreshing liquid. She blushed fingering her blonde curls." I-I know but sometimes people need a helping hand even when none is needed." Saige replied her heart hammering violently in her chest." Whatever I must leave I was only allowed to attend for a moment chao." Grell bowed and then walked slowly to the exit his cloak wiping behind him dramatically. The girl stared at where Grell had been just minutes ago; she didn't notice Melda, Ronald, Hunter, and Aroma surrounding her in concern and panic." Saige are you all right? What did he say anything to you?" Melda asked shaking her sister. She gazed at her family and friend with a blank face." I-I think I just experienced love at first sight."

**Hope you like please review! **** Also here is the birth order for the Alcorn family: Hunter Alcorn (30), Melda Alcorn (21), Saige Alcorn (19), and finally Rory Alcorn (5). Aroma as you guessed is married to Hunter she's 27, I decided Ronald will be 23 in this don't worry he's still young and a womanizer. Grell will still be himself but he will act like he did in season 1 episode 5 flamboyant but dangerous.**


	3. Chapter 3 Chance Meeting

**Hey everyone its B. Lotusflower here is a new chapter to my new story Love or Revenge. Remember I don't own anything of Black Butler just my Ocs. A month has passed since Saige's party so in other words she hasn't seen Grell for a long time while he's still on probation I obviously don't know how long it was after Jack the Ripper. It will be long but not too long. **

**Ch. 3 Chance Meeting**

"Saige wake up dear." The yellow-green eyed girl peeked her head out from the under the covers of her bed meeting the tall frame of her mother holding a giggling Rory. She groaned burying her head back under the sheets;" Five more minutes mama." Saige whispered closing her eyes. Wendolyn only smiled and walked closer to the bed." Sorry dear wish I could let you sleep in but you promised Ronald that he could show you around the field departments today remember." The reaper moaned in irritation Ronald had asked, no begged her to consider being a field agent and in an attempt to change her mind completely he asked his superior the stoic William .T Spears if he could show the new recruit ( **her**) around and to Saige's disappointment the tightwad famous for saying no said yes to his request.

"Alright give me three minutes." Saige said not moving from her warm bed. Wendolyn frowned as she placed a hand on her hip." Oh no young lady you're getting up or else I'm using my secret weapon to force you." Saige's only response was a head nod before Rory was situated on top of her tired body; the toddler began jumping on his sister's stomach almost making her vomit all over the sheets." Wake, wake, wake Saggy! Mama want up!" She finally sat up in the bed holding her aching belly while glaring at the hyperactive toddler. How she wished for the day when Rory could speak properly then he wouldn't keeping calling her that awful nickname.

"Saggy!" Saige gritted her teeth and prepared to reach for the toddler but Wendolyn sensing her daughter's irritation immediately settled Rory back in her arms." That's enough baby boo." She said kissing Rory's dimpled cheek then turning to a grumpy Saige." Get dressed dear we'll wait downstairs for you." Wendolyn exclaimed before kissing her daughter's head and skipping out of the room cheerfully. Saige stared at the door for several minutes then proceeded to shower and dress. She picked out a long black shirt just above her toes, a clear white long sleeved and a black vest along with her matching two inch heels.

Saige admired her reflection in the mirror but these days the reaper barely liked what she saw; which was odd since the girl could care less about what she looked like most of the time. Then why now did Saige Alcorn care about her appearance; she was only spending time with Ronald but it wasn't because of him no it was about some else who she hoped to see. "Grell." Immediately the girl covered her lips with a hand and looked toward the door making sure no one happen to be walking by to hear her. Saige sighed the hand that had been over her mouth was now on the mirror reaching out for someone that clearly would never be there; her heart pounded violently and her knees grew weak.

"So it is true I am in love." Saige whispered allowing a nervous laugh to leave her. Ever since her party, the reaper had felt like this obviously assumed she was just getting ill but no she was in love with the red reaper: Grell Sutcliff aka Jack the Ripper. The reaper held her chest tightly;" I only met him once it can't be love! Maybe it's just infatuation but there is only one way to know; I have to find him but I have no idea where he is." It was obvious Dispatch was huge; Saige would be lying if she didn't admit that the girl did get lost a few times.

"May be Ronald knows, he said Grell was a field agent, if I am lucky I'll run into him. Then I will decide if its love!" Saige exclaimed smiling widely into the mirror." Saige Ronald's here!" Wendolyn shouted before the reaper bolted down the stairs using her speed.

**Dispatch Field Agent Division**

"And finally this is where we get our weapons, so Saige any questions, comments maybe even praises?" She glared at Ronald trying to steady her breathing the reaper attempted to walk but nearly keeled after the exhausting tour. In order to make her experience more interesting and exciting Ronald had decided to show the girl the division while riding on his lawn mower. It wasn't bad until the reaper picked up speed through the halls skipping the areas he stated were the most boring. But Saige barely noticed or paid any attention to his talking instead she was concentrating all her efforts into not tossing her cookies all over Ronald's new suit.

"Here's one never do that again! Didn't you see I was about to vomit?" Saige yelled while Ronald allowed her words to sink in." Well you looked a little green." He said giving the glaring girl a nervous smile." Ha, ha very funny." Saige punched his arm and pulled a pocket mirror from her skirt." Thanks to your little joyride my hair's a wreck! Can we take five so I can find the ladies room?" she asked earning a nod from the reaper." Good I'll wait for you here." Ronald said whistling. She turned to Ronald her eyebrow arched;" But Ronald don't you have paper work to give Mr. Spears that you were supposed to file before giving me the tour?"

Ronald went silent and with his mower did a 90 degree turnaround to his office shouting about William pinning him to a wall if the file wasn't done. Saige smirked and walked into the bathroom where she ran into none other than Grell Sutcliff; she quickly hid behind nearby wall shocked. This was the last place she thought she would find him after all this is the ladies room. Her heart was beating rapidly as the reaper took a slow and silent breath; from where Saige was the girl got a clear view of Grell. Well sort of, the man was on his hands and knees polishing the tiles with a toothbrush next to him was a bucket full of soapy water.

His long red hair was tied into a pony tail and his attire was a brown vest with a white shirt and black pants. On the sink counter, Saige noticed a pair of dark red heeled boots and a jacket." Ow! great my poor nails now I have to repaint them!" The reaper said continuing his task; Saige held back a laugh he sounded so feminine compared to his behavior at the party his voice was deeper and he was more of a mystery." Who's there?" Grell shouted as she buried herself further into the wall he had heard her so there was really no point in hiding anymore.

Slowly Saige unglued herself from the wall and stood shyly her eyes downcast. Grell's alert expression changed to a bored one upon seeing the girl;" Oh it's you." He uttered the reaper's eyes narrowing as he quickly replaced the dirty toothbrush with a scrub brush." May I ask Mr. Sutcliff what you are doing in the ladies room?" The reaper huffed before giving his answer;" For your information missy I am a lady! And your parents put me on probation!" She leaned against the wall and rubbed the back of her neck." I'm sorry about that but what you did was rather harsh killing humans who were not meant to die."

The reaper stood from the floor his gaze meeting Saige's for the first time she noticed Grell was three inches taller than her." I did it for a reason darling you wouldn't understand." He whispered looking away from the girl. Saige moved to sit on the counter so she was in front of Grell and crossed her arms." Is it because you believe you can't have children?" she stated immediately putting a hand over his mouth." Whatever works for you Grell if you believe your barren then fine but I know you're not. And secretly what you did for the woman was caring trying ease her pain of loss but you approached the situation wrong."

She said as the reaper merely waved his hand to push the topic aside." Whatever anyway I am famished and I didn't pack a lunch but if Will sees me in the hall he'll assume I'm not working and send me back here!" Grell said biting his hand in frustration. Saige gently pulled Grell's arm to get his attention;" Well if you want you can share my lunch I packed a sandwich and cut it into fourths along with some chips, grapes, and two bottles of water."

He sighed," Alright but I'm not eating in here!" he said his mind more focused on the girl's lunch." No problem my family's not home and we can have lunch in the garden." Saige said dragging an unsure Grell out of bathroom door.

**There we are please review! **


End file.
